So Beautifully, Delicately Human
by petersgamora
Summary: She'd ask questions, possibly be angry. He decides he isn't ready for her anger, not just now. [DE one-shot, can be read as an alternate scene to WMDH] Fluff, fluff and more fluff with a teeny bit of angst.


**Disclaimer: No, I don't. **

**A/N: For CoraEllen who asked for a one-shot in which Elena finds Damon in her room or wakes up with him beside her. Can be read as an alternate scene to Where My Demons Hide, but can be easily read without. Much love to you, my dear readers and reviewers! Enjoy!**

She stirs under the warm covers, snuggling up closer to her pillow and turns onto her side. He's well awake now and has been for some time as he lies there beside her. He's half-sitting, half-lying with his back against the headboard and the softly sleeping girl nestled against him. Her head rests on his chest and her hands are folded under her head. Ever so slowly he drapes an arm over her, almost protectively.

She shifts slightly at the movement, and for a moment he fears he's woken her. Instead, her hands move to draw the covers up over her shoulders and quite by accident brush his arm. Her hands somehow find his and her long slender fingers fold around his hand. His heart skips, and it's all he can do not to smile at the precious thing deep in slumber beside him. It is all he's wanted up to now—to hold her like this and to know that for once the universe wasn't working against them.

With his other hand, he reaches across and strokes a stray lock of her silky tresses away from her face and watches her eyes flickering beneath closed lids. Her face is unmarred, unlined by the worry or grief or frustration that had been so much like a weight on her shoulders in the past few days. _If only life were so kind, _he thinks to himself. He closes his own eyes, focuses on the whispering rhythm of her heartbeat and the rush of blood in her veins.

It's what keeps her warm, makes her so beautifully _(delicately)_ human.

Where he is cursed to live in darkness and take what he does not have, she lives every day to feel it just beneath her skin and know that she is _alive_. She is warmth and light. He is cold and darkness—rather, he has lost himself in darkness. She chases that darkness away and that is _(one of many reasons why) _he loves her.

. . .

Her mind is still somewhat foggy from sleep when she stirs that morning, a small yawn escaping her lips. She shifts her position and turns, drawing the covers up over her bare shoulders. Slowly, she opens her eyes even though she is still nestled within the covers. Her eyes fall on a dark shape beside her and at first, she wonders if she is dreaming. The sight before her hurts far too much to be real, and she doesn't dare allow her heart to have such a hope.

He moves slightly to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face, and she shuts her eyes right then, taking in slow deep breaths to even out her slightly accelerated heartbeat. She remembers the touch of his hand, the rise and fall of his chest. She's even memorized the pattern of his heartbeat. She amused herself with that one day, closing her eyes and focusing on the mere sound of it. Now she thanks herself for it. She glances down at the arm he's draped over her and her eyes widen when she notices his ring is gone.

Her brows pull together. She pushes herself up out of bed, watching him with furrowed brows—more struggling to understand than actually upset. The movement wakes him, and when he opens his eyes, she realizes just how much she has missed that particular shade of blue.

"Damon?" His name falls past her lips quietly, barely above a whisper. She retreats back under the covers, drawing them to cover her face so that only her eyes and nose peek above it. She blinks her doe eyes, and he decides she has never looked more adorable and small and so _Elena_.

"Elena." He speaks her name as if it were some revelation, and in a way, it sort of is. He meets her dark gaze and in the silence between them, finds himself floundering for words. She'd ask questions, possibly be angry. He decides he isn't ready for her anger, not just now. He opens his mouth to speak, but in one swift moment she closes the distance with the soft brush of her lips on his.

**A/N: CoraEllen, this was for you, and I do hope it met your expectations! My first swing at cuddling!Delena, and oh lord, I recommend listening to "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. Heavily inspired by that. To my lovely readers, please be kind and leave a review? I write for your pleasure, and reviews = more stories, chapters, etc + faster updates. **

**FYI: I'm thinking of starting another DE fic, AU from the scene in which Elena remembers meeting Damon first. Basically their relationship (her slowly falling in love with him) from his perspective. What do you think? Of course, I'd write it once I'm done with WMDH. -Ella**


End file.
